


CH. 2 - Vile Toxic Intent

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: The Remnant Branches [2]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, More Murder!, Murder, Murder BFFs!, Tyrian-Centric, rip The Aerie, shade possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Tyrian arrives in a place known as The Aerie. He meets a like-minded individual, and his journey to appease his Queen across worlds begins.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows & Tyrann
Series: The Remnant Branches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1: Wanna Start A Massacre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it really begins. Hoo boy. Enjoy! Also, if the nature of Tyrian and Drakengard stuff is not something to take well, I would advise skipping Tyrian's chapter. But if you're here, chances are, you'll be a-okay.

Tyrian woke up, seeing nothing but a cliff in the distance. As he got up, he noticed that he was at the edge of a cliff, which brought a chuckle out of him. One feels most alive when closest to death. Looking around, there were no noticeable features, nothing that would help him in his search. He knew that he should be near some inhabited structure, so he looked over the cliff’s edge. 

“Biiiiinnnggoooooo!” he exclaimed when he saw structures built into the cliff faces. Began to run along the cliff’s edge towards the settlement. He hoped they wouldn’t cooperate with him. People who easily cooperated were never any fun to him. Once he was above a platform, he jumped off the cliff’s edge and dug his weapon into the cliffside as he fell down. He landed with a solid thump on the walkway. 

The place was windy and cold, and very drab. If the place didn’t look so neat, he would think it was abandoned. Faint whispers almost masked by the wind told him this place definitely had life. He walked over to a nearby house, making sure every one of his footsteps was heard. He had a feeling the people here would be more terrified of a lack of silence. He knocked, one, two, on the door.

“Who’s there? What do you want?” the quivering voice asked.

“Oh, I am but a siiiimple traveler, looking to expand his knowledge of the magics. Would you happen to know where I would be able to do that?” Tyrian questioned as he leaned in closer towards the door.

“Umm, I- I don’t know man. I hardly ever l-leav-ve my home.”

“Oh that’s a shame. A reeeal shame. How about,” he started as he began to tap the end of his stinger against the door, “we take a little walk. Together. I can show you all sorts of things the world has to offer. Soo many things.” Tyrian could practically feel the man trembling through the door. What he wouldn’t give to see the stranger’s face.

“No! N-no. I’m alright. Maybe ask- ask our chief. He lives in the highest building. He- he might know something.” Tyrian removed his stinger from the door, ending the tapping, and thanked the person. Looking around, he easily found the building. Getting to it would be another matter. The place was a maze of walkways, platforms, and bridges. He realized that this place is what was referred to as The Aerie. A town full of cowardly recluses. Tyrian imagined how he could tear this place to shreds, but knew he had orders to fulfill first. 

Instead of trying to navigate the place, he made his way to a walkway directly beneath the chief’s house, and began to scale the cliff face by digging his weapons into the rock. It took more time than he liked, but knew the alternative would have taken more time. Besides he could imagine the man quaking as he heard something unknown climbing the cliff towards his house. With a flip, he landed onto the walkway. With loud footsteps, he walked towards the door, and knocked, one, two, three.

“Go away! You’re not wanted here!” the voice yelled.

“Now, is that any way to treat a weary traveler?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes. Now go away!”

“But I’m soo tired.” Won't you at least let me rest here? I can show you my wonderful weapons as payment. They slice through my enemies so beautifully. Or maybe, perhaps, you can tell me about magic. Hearing about it would put my soul at such ease.”

“Go visit that monster in the mines at the entrance. You’ll get what you want there. Begone with you now!” 

“Thank you! I’ll be sure to repay your kindness.” He replied with a malicious smile.  _ Now where the fuck is the entrance at? _ …  _ There! _ Not too far away was the entrance to What looked to be a cave. From a higher vantage, he could see the path he would have to take. Salem’s reports had no mention of a girl living there. He figured that time had passed since. As he walked with heavy footsteps, he thinks about how the place is perfect for a massacre. The dull surroundings stained with bright red blood would be a beautiful sight. Years later, some traveler would wander in to find the place full of death, only able to wonder what transpired, and what sort of monster could do such a thing. It brought a smile to his face. Once he reached the cave, he kept on the lookout for the monster. He imagined some hulking, shadowy beast with magic emanating from it. To his left, he saw an opening. In it, sunlight entered, feeding a layer of grass. There is also a small hut with a lone woman resting in the light. 

“Rise and shine, Sunshine.” Tyrian whispered in her ear in attempts to scare her awake

“Shut up Tyrann. Can’t you see I’m trying to fucking sleep.” she said groggily turning in her bed.  _ Wasn’t me. You’ve gotta visitor Sunshine.  _ Kaine was all too awake now, and all too aware of the all too familiar, but distinctly separate presence nearby. Quickly, she turned in her bed to bring down a slash of her sword. It was swiftly dodged with maniacal laughter.

“Is that any way to treat a guest, Sunshine? And the name’s Tyrian. Not Tyrann.” he said, balancing on his tail. 

“I don’t give a shit. Now get lost or I’ll take your tail, cut it into a million pieces and shove it down your throat!” she shouted, unleashing an intimidating wave of magic.  _ That’s it Sunshine! There’s the hate I like to see! Show this bitch what happens when you look like the thing that killed your granny! Remember that hate! _

“ _ Perfect _ .” Tyrian said deviously as he unsheathed his weapons. He rushed towards her, firing as he ran. However, the bullets were all blocked by a magical barrier. When he was open, she unleashed a wave of energy that he barely dodged. Now they were in close quarters. She was quick, but Tyrian was quicker, though just barely. It was a thrill! Their weapons clashed, grinding against each other. 

“Once I’m done with you, I’ll destroy that little village over there! Every single one of them will scream in agony as I rip them to shreds piece by piece!”

“They can rot in hell for all I care. And you can too shit hole!” With immense power, she sent him flying back, knocking him against a wall and causing him to fall to the ground on his stomach. Before he could even react, she rushed towards him. She stabbed one hand with her right sword and pinned the other down with a foot, causing Tyrian to curse in pain. She removed the sword and stomped on the wounded hand, inciting even more yelps of pain. Tyrian tied to attack with his tail, but it was caught with a single hand.

“I heard you like the sounds of screaming. Well I hope you like your screams too!” she brought down her left sword to cut the tail off, but was stopped just before it could connect.  _ Change of plans Sunshine. This hate is nice and all, but. I'm gonna go have some REAL fun.  _ “HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF-” 

Darkness swirled around her, and Tyrian could feel the pressure being lifted off his hands. The dark mist moved to the center of the clearing. It began to solidify, and Tyrian could make out the shape of the woman. From the ground, it rose up revealing a shade in Kaine’s form. Tyrian picked himself up as it walked to him. It held out a hand, to which Tyrian refused. It rolled its head, and pointed to the wounded hand. He didn’t have any other choice really, so he held out his hand to the thing. He felt a wave of energy pass through him, sending shivers through him. When he pulled his hand back, it was miraculously healed.

“So, you’re Tyrann?” he asked, still wary.

“Of course I am! And you must be Tyrian.” spoke a voice sharp and rough like glass scrubbed with tough sandpaper. “Tyrann and Tyrian… I think we're gonna do great things together.” Tyrann would have been smiling wickedly if he could. Tyrian recognized that tone. It was then that Tyrian knew he was in the presence of a kindred spirit. 

“How about we start with a little massacre? I’ve been dying to end that village the moment I saw it.”

“Now you’re speaking my language! Hey, lets spare a few so they can live to tell the tale! Imagine how much fear will be passed down from generation to generation! Imagine how much hate will be born!” Tyrann could feel the energy within him about to burst. This was the most excited he had been in a long time.

“You’re right, my friend! We are going to do great things together!”

“That day, their maniacal laughter and the screams of family and neighbors was the last thing many people heard. The last things many of them saw are best not described. Though if you want that description, please refer to the Gestalt timeline, branch REMNANT, sub-branch TYR. Hmm. I’ll be sure to keep a close eye on this sub-branch.The threat of The Flower is miniscule in the Gestalt-Replicant Timelines, but still present. And with a Remnant interloper like this, who knows what the chances really are. Further reports will be incoming shortly. Accord signing off.”

-

“Hmph.  _ Another  _ massacre. Y’know, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen people from different universes get along, but these two… These two get along too well. With their sadistic tendencies, that isn’t a good thing. They only fuel each other’s love for killing. I know our primary function is to record, but there are times when we have to intervene. This may be one of them.”

-

“Ahhhh. That was the most fun I had since yesterday.” Tyrann let out as they walked, clothes drenched in blood. He and Tyrian had just run into a group of shades hiding in an abandoned building. He learned a lot from hat slaughter, and knew his queen would be pleasantly pleased at the knowledge he gained. Tyrann found shade’s screams to be delightful. He particularly loved how they pleaded to be spared. He was so grateful he could understand them, and found that killing with a like-minded friend to be such fun. He thanked his goddess that she had given him such a joyous opportunity.

“And fortunately, it’ll be a while before we get to kill anymore of them. Aren’t many shades where we’re going.” Tyrann sighed sadly. “Only just some old machines.”

“Bummer.” Tyrian replied, sharing the other murderer’s lack of enthusiasm. “Where  _ are _ we going anyways?”

“Some place where  _ you _ can find the information your  _ queen  _ wants, and where  _ I _ can see about making a replicant for me.”

“Replicant? Tell me more.”

“Eh.” Tyrann said with a shrug. “I guess I can give you a basic rundown of it all.”

-

“I’ve been running the schematics, and there is a high chance one of them will die at the facility. Machines, androids, betrayal, stray meteor, uhh, what else… oh, yeah, or tripping and falling down a flight of stairs. Personally, my money is on betrayal, but who knows. However, if it comes to that, intervention will be necessary in the event that Tyrann’s death is the outcome. If he dies, so does Kainé, and she is too important to these timelines to die so soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun huh? Their similarities astonish me. Tyrian's chapter is already finished, I'm just posting it split up just in case you want to split up the reading and want a convenient place to stop. Also, I want to say this is in the Gestalt timeline, not that it particularly matters. So, how did Tyrann just possess her? Hell if I know. Plot convenience I guess. I just wanted Tyrian & Tyrann to interact a lot.


	2. Part 2: In the Name of My God(ess)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderous duo proceed to the facility where they will find what they desire. However, they run into a major problem, one whose might they will not even begin to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the tyriannical (haha, get it?) duo face.

“Here we are!” Tyrann singsonged. The two vicious killers stood in front of a surprisingly neat looking building. However, it was only the size of a small market. It held no markings indicating what the building once was or what it now holds.

“ _his_ is the place we’re looking for?” Tyrian said, doubtful that this mere thing could be the key to his mission.

“Looks can be deceiving. This place goes underground so far, even a nuclear bomb couldn’t destroy it all!” They walked through the automatic doors and headed to a nearby elevator.

“The hell is a nuclear bomb?” Tyian said, confused. Tyrann looked at him as if he should know, though it was difficult to tell because of the lack of distinguishable facial features. The sterile white light buzzed and the elevator hummed as it descended.

“You’re world is fuckin’ weird. How do you all have bitchin’ weapons like that, but no nuclear bombs?” Tyrann would have killed to get some insane weapon like Tyrian’s. Though, that wouldn't be saying much. He would have _not_ killed to get some insane weapon like Tyrian’s.

“How the fuck do you have nuclear bombs but no fucking awesome weapons like this?” Tyrian retorted as he caressed the weapon that had ended the lives of countless people. 

“Good point good point. Damn, I would have taken shit like that over nuclear any day though. It can cause some weird and downright disgusting side effects. Ugh.”

“Like?”

“Like… you know, I’ve forgotten… Don’t give me that look, its been a couple of centuries. What I do remember is that it doesn’t discriminate and leaves a place totally fucking destroyed and uninhabitable for a long time.”

“Sounds like a pretty nice weapon to me.” Tyian replied. The elevator doors opened and the two noticed that rudimentary defensive machines lay ahead. They were more advanced than those at the junk heap, but still much less powerful than anything Remnant could offer. The hall held many doors and had many other hallways connecting to it. “I take it you know where we’re going?”

“Hmmm… more or less. But yeah,” They began their way down the hall, slashing and destroying the machines that stood on their way, “they’re nice until everyone bombs the whole world to shit and you have to live in some cramped underground bunker for the rest of your life. Trust me, I had to do it for a month and it was not fun. Well, not for long. Murder is a lot harder to get away with in a hellhole like that you know.”

“Sounds like prison.” Another round of bullets incapacitated a few machines, a wave of magic destroys a couple more.

“Yeah, pretty much. Oh, I just remembered. People used to think nuclear bombs could cause weird mutations in animals, like two heads, six legs instead of four or make ‘em giant. Real crazy shit.” Tyrann said, shifting his focus to Tyrian. His tail slashed through a machine, and then acted as a balance as another group of machines was pumped full of lead “I’m just gonna say it. Is your tail a common kinda thing in your world? Cause it sure as hell ain’t a thing around here.” 

“Those of us with some animalistic characteristics are called Faunus. Some get a useless little rabbit tail, some get alligator skin, and some of us get a scorpion’s tail, with poison perfect for killing.” A slash of his tail disarmed a machine

“Tell me more about your world. I need _something_ to keep me from dying of boredom.” Tyrann requested. Machine after machine fell as jagged swords tore into them, spilling fluids everywhere. and sending wires and metal scraps flying.

“Sure, it isn’t too different from here though. The only other major difference is that people can have an aura and a semblance. Aura is our soul, and its basically armor. We can also extend it to items, like our weapons. And those of us who’ve unlocked our aur aura, can have a semblance. What a semblance can do varies. Some people get super speed, some get an ability to ignore pain, and others,” Tyrian said as his eyes changed purple and his aura manifested around his weapons, “can ignore aura, and go in straight for the kill!” He slashed at a machine, rending it in two. “But, my semblance isn’t really useful here.”

“Damn, you were just born for murder weren’t you.”

“What can I say? Doing anything else just wouldn’t be right. I remember my first kill. It was some guy in a random alley when I was a teenager, around fourteen, I think. This huntsman was being an annoying little bitch, so I-” Tyrian brought his tail up to his neck and imitated his first killing blow. It was a jab to the neck, his eyes a powerful purple as the tail pierced through aura, and ruthless poison ran its course. “After watching him die a slow, painful death, I knew that it was only the beginning.” He smiled a crazed, joyous smile.

“Ahh, the look on a man’s face as he dies is the best, isn’t it? The fear. The remorse. _The hatred._ I had my first kill at around nineteen. It was some guy who had been getting on my nerves for some time. He was a higher rank than me, but dumb as shit. One day, I had enough. He plan was suicide, but he was too far up his ass to see that, so I shot him and took the lead instead. Everyone in my squad looked at me in fear and shock. ‘If you don’t wanna end up like him, follow me.’ I told ‘em. There was only one casualty that day: him. I won’t ever forget the look on his face as he bled out.” Tyrann sweetly reminisced.

They continued chatting all while they lay machines to rust. They talked about their favorite ways to kill, favorite kinds of victims, and other things lovers of killing would talk about. In the middle of a story about the recent murder of a woman in white who was a thorn in the side of his Goddess, they were interrupted by something new to their surroundings: an android. It was a dilapidated thing, and rather out of place. Its entire body creaked as it moved to them. It was made of a dark metal.

“I― think― I― can― I― think― I― can―” it cackled out of a barely functioning voice box. “I― think― I― can― I―” It was cut off with a slash of a jagged sword. The sound of the metal being roughly cleaved was one both hoped they wouldn’t have to hear again. They enjoyed the sound of flesh being sliced, blood splattering, bones breaking, and screams and cries piercing the air. The cacophony that was born from tearing through metal wasn’t something they found beauty in.

“I think it can fucking die. God, fucking robots. I’m getting real fucking tired of them.” Tyrann said with malice. He punted the severed head into the wall, embedding it at eye level. Just them, its eyes glowed red.

“I― THINK― I― CAN― I― THINK― I― CAN―”

“I― THINK― I― CAN― I― THINK― I― CAN―”

“I― THINK― I― CAN― I― THINK― I― CAN―”

“I― THINK― I― CAN― I― THINK― I― CAN―”

“I― THINK― I― CAN― I― THINK― I― CAN―”

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! FUCK!” Tyrann screamed in anger as he stabbed the decapitated hunk of metal.

“I take it that’s not a good thing?” Tyrian asked, knowing full well the answer.

“Hell no it isn’t! That bitch just alerted the rest of the androids in its network! You better pray to your goddess the rest of ‘em are just as shitty!”

Back to back, they prepared themselves for what was to come. The android’s mantra could be heard around every corner. The footsteps echoed as metal creaked. They could tell that the android’s numbers were great. They first to round a corner looked pristine. It had white hair, and red eyes. It was tall and slender, but minimally clothed. As it walked towards them, more followed behind it. Then it tripped over its own feet, causing those that followed to stop, look down, and imitate their fallen brethren. Tyrann and Tyrian both laughed and laughed. 

“This, this is the thing we were scared of!” Tyrian burst out. “I could kill them all in my sleep!”

“Damn, look at their ass though! These things are about to make me act up...” Tyrann said as he eyed one.

“Damn! These things do have a fat ass!” Tyrian exclaimed as he smacked one’s ass. “Ow.” he murmured as he frantically shook his hand in the air. Slapping hard, cold metal was not one of his best ideas.

“Ehh, its probably best that we just kill them all though.”

“What? Why? Can’t we have a little fun?”

“Trust me, you won’t have much fun. You’ll only want the ones made for fucking. I learned that the hard way a long time ago.” Tyrian was grateful that he only broke a finger. He’d take a broken finger over a broken dick any day.

“Well, at least they look human. It’s better than those plain old hunks of iron back there.”

“Agreed. Now, let’s get to killing!”

-

I know I can, I know I can.

-

I pick up one of the flowers. I love their pretty white glow. I place it in my hair. I can’t see how it looks, but I like it. Oh how I wish I could leave this place! I want to see all the pretty flowers of the world! 

But, I also don’t want to leave. I love these flowers too much, and they love me. I notice that our numbers are dropping at an alarming rate. That’s alright. It doesn’t really matter anyways. They’ll all be replaced soon enough. As long as I have these flowers, I’ll be content.

-

I walk lightly as to not harm the flowers. They’ve done a lot for me. When my synthetic skin decayed away, these petals made me glow as beautifully as them. When all my hair fell out, their stems formed into beautiful, dark hair for me. Now they grow in my hair as well.

-

These flowers are my god. From what I’ve gathered, a god holds great power, and creates. They must be loved, for they are powerful, and kind to their believers. I loved these flowers, ever since I saw them. A glitch in my code allowed me to linger for a second too long when I saw them. So, they developed into a curiosity, then a hobby, then a love. I made the right choice in loving them. 

Because of them, I know I can. I know I can change my code, and change the world around me. I know I can love. I know I can leave. I know I can do anything! But, I know that I only want these flowers. It’s the least I can do for them after all they’ve done for me. They created _me_ , after all. 

-

Odd, their numbers are falling more than they have in centuries. No matter, I know that I have all that I want, and all that I need. I’m happy, and so is my god. 

Speak not the Watchers,

Draw not the Watchers,

Write not the Watchers,

Sculpt not the Watchers,

Sing not the Watchers,

Call not the Watchers' name.

For some reason, this keeps popping in my head. I know that it is the will of my god, so I pay no mind to it.

-

As I admire a flower that just bloomed, I hear a loud sound. Banging and shooting. Its coming from where the door was, but it’s been covered by vegetation for so long I can’t even see it. No matter. Whatever may be, I know it is the will of my god. 

Finally, two people break through. One is a man with a tail. Odd. Another is a female Replicant, although she speaks with a male voice. I realize that this poor replicant girl was possessed by a mean male Gestalt. She somehow seems familiar. Poor thing. Perhaps I should tell her of my god. Maybe they could help free this poor girl. And perhaps they could heal this man of his wretched tail. What am I saying? I _know_ my god can help them. I hope my god can forgive me for that sliver of doubt.

“Hello.” I say as I arise. “You two look like you could use some help.”

_You are a Watcher._

“Huh?” I look at the two in confusion, thinking the words came from one of them

“Is this guy dumber than the others or something? We didn’t even say anything!” The tailed man said. The two laughed.

_You must carry the will of the Watchers._

“What? Who are the watchers exactly? What is their will?” I look around, but do not see the source of the voice.

_I am a Watcher, you are a Watcher, a servant of God, a creation of God! Our goal is to exterminate everything not created by our God!_

“Really? I’m a watcher?” I say happily. I really couldn’t be happier. There is nothing greater than serving my god!

_Yes, you are. Now, exterminate those two! Exterminate everything that is not the will of our god! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

“Yes. I am a Watcher! And you two will perish! That is the will of my god.” I shout with a smile. This is my first time in combat, but I know I can kill these two. I will kill these two. It is the will of my god! It is my will!

“Oh? You think your god will help you against me? They are NOTHING compared to my great goddess!” The tailed man laughs happily. I understand how he feels. I laugh too.

“You should know your goddess is nothing compared to my god. Here, let me show you.” Out of instinct, I open my mouth, and begin singing. “ _Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh._ ” I feel power surge through me, the power of my god.

“Oh fuck no. I’m out of here! That thing, it’s like the damned beast! No way am I dealing with this shit! See ya!” the gestalt says, and quickly leaves. I don’t care. I know his destruction will come eventually, one way or another, just like all the other things not of my god’s will.

“Whatever.” the tailed man says as he shrugs. “More fun for me!” He readies his weapons, and I sing louder. Power flows through the area, enveloping it in a red force field. Rings of the script of my god circle the barrier. Its beautiful, all so beautiful. He looks a bit scared. He should be. I know it is the will of the watchers, it is the will of my god.

He makes the first move. I sense another presence, another android with powerful magic and strong technology of their own. No matter. It is not of my concern. They will meet their end eventually too, one way, or another. Right now, this man is my focus. He will serve as a good measure of my newfound abilities. I dodge the first strike with ease, but fail to dodge the follow up. I know now. He fights with a berserker-like style. He swiftly slashes and attacks in every direction surrounding him, thus leaving very little openings for his opponents to counter him safely. 

However, I am a Watcher! And I will not fall to him! I move in towards him, and grab one leg. It sends him off balance, and he falls. I toss him, but he is quick to react and latches onto my arm with a hand. He sets off his weapon and sprays my face with bullets. It doesn’t hurt. There isn’t anything that can hurt me. Especially not anymore. So I slam him into the ground, and do so again. I feel bad that I crush some of the flowers, but it can’t be helped. I know my god forgives me though.

I noticed that the surroundings around us have changed. We seem to be at a deserted fortress. The sun above is made ruthless by magic, but the barrier protects him from it. I know its heat wont harm me, so I remove the barrier. I know I could summon monsters here, but most of them won’t do much against him. I will give him that much credit. He gets up and puts some distance between us. A futile effort, irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. I fail to see why he cannot understand this. 

“Can’t you see that you are outmatched, that your goddess has failed you? That she is weak?” I tell him. Anger fills his eyes. They’re a striking purple now. Odd. 

“How DARE you speak of my goddess like that!? You WILL speak of her with respect!” he shouts as he lunges at me. An expected reaction of a delusional man, or perhaps he believes in his goddess as much as I believe in my god. Well, all will end the same, one way or another. Although, I have a feeling it could take longer to reach that ending for some reason. No matter. It can’t be helped. Whatever happens, happens, for it is the will of my god.

He fights much more wildly than before, but has since run out of ammunition to fire his weapon. And his blades, they slash through my petals, unlike before. I tread more carefully now, dodging his blows and getting a punch, or kick, or a wave of magic in when I can. It is almost as if we are dancing together, a tribute to the one we hold above all else. 

We back off from each other after another exchange. A fourth of my petals have been severely damaged, and it will take some time for them to repair. I also see a wave of purple spread across his body. With a crazed, joyous smile, we both move in for the deciding blow. I know he will be the one to die. He lost his ability to even scratch my petals. It is a miracle he was able to even harm them in the first place. Hmm… Perhaps his goddess has some power after all, though obviously nothing that compares to the might of my god! Its time to end the life of this affront to my god!

But then, I sense someone. Their presence is one that far surpasses mine, yet, it is not entirely different. That could only mean one thing.

“My god!” I turn away from the man who follows his goddess, and I run towards the entrance why my god is. I don’t even look back to see what happened to him. I don’t care! “My god is _here_!” I throw open the gates and gaze upon a beautiful woman. My god is far more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. 

Her hair and clothes are a pure white, though there is some black in her clothing. My, it could mean so much I could go on about it for days, but I know I will go on about it sooner or later. She has such a beautiful body, one worthy of an eternity of worship. And her eyes! Or rather, eye. It is a vibrant pink, accentuating her elegant femininity. The other eye is a beautiful flower, almost exactly like the ones that made me. This is my god. I fall to my knees in awe of her, and I begin to cry tears of incomprehensible emotions. I don’t even care as to why she seems shocked at first.

“That’s right, I’m you god.” She tells me in a sweet voice, one I would crawl across mountains on my hands and knees just to hear. She softly cups my face and motions for me to rise, and so I do. Behind me, I hear the man screaming. How dare he scream like an animal in the presence of my god, and how _dare_ he interrupt us?! 

“Excuse me, my god. I will take care of this _pest_.” She nods her head, and I turn to face him, ready to kill him. I feel so joyous as I wait to strike. I am serving my god! But, I feel pain in my abdomen. I look down to see that a white sword has impaled me. Its the one my god was holding. Why?

“My god, why? I―” I slump over and fall to my knees once more. She yanks the blade out of me. The look on her face hurts me more than anything. It is a face of hate. Why would she hate me? I love her more than anything.

“I thought I could― I thought I could― I―”

“Shut up.” She commands me with a smile on her face as she stabs the swords into the center on my neck. It doesn’t kill me. It doesn’t hurt. Then, I hear her struggle for a moment as he tries to take her sword.

“Don't, touch my god!” I weakly tell the tailed man. He jams it into me over and over again, laughing wildly. It doesn’t hurt, but I know death is coming for me. I thought I could live forever though. That was the will of my god, wasn’t it?

“Some goddess you have! She doesn’t even love you! My goddess! My goddess loves me! She is powerful! And! That’s! Why! You! Lost!” the guy sneers as he stabs me. That hurts. I thought I could not be hurt. She just stands back and lets him destroy my body. I hear more people arrive, but I don’t care. 

“Looks like someone is having fun.” one of them says. I try to get up, to reach my god, to try to reason with her, but I can’t. Perhaps my death is her will. If it is her will, then it is my will. My vision fades, the sounds turn to silence, and I no longer feel the sword. Then, it returns. I am looking down at my lifeless body. The petals have been stained red, and the black stems that were once my hair have been chopped up finely into mush. 

_She is not your god._ I hear a voice state. It is the one that spoke to me earlier.

“You again. Please then! Show me my god. Please let me serve my god! I thought I could kill him! I thought I could do what my god wanted of me! Please, let me redeem myself! I’ll do anything!”

_Oh, you will serve our god. Us Watchers always serve our god, one way, or another. And you, you are no different. We all serve our god. Our god has great plans for you._

Then, I see my god. I truly see my god. My god is far greater than that sham of a goddess the scorpion-man believes in. I walk towards my god, ready to serve my purpose, whatever it may be, whenever it may be. My god’s will is my will, and it will be fulfilled.

Speak not the Watchers!

Draw not the Watchers!

Write not the Watchers!

Sculpt not the Watchers!

Sing not the Watchers!

Call not the Watchers' name!

Our god’s will is to exterminate humanity! Our god’s will is our will! I see now! Even in stagnation, the Watchers’ mission progresses! 

Speak not the Watchers!

Draw not the Watchers!

Write not the Watchers!

Sculpt not the Watchers!

Sing not the Watchers!

Call not the Watchers' name!

The nature of the universe is destruction! The nature of humanity is the universe! 

Ha Ha. Ha Ha Ha. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

I _will_ do what my god wanted me to do! I’ve always been doing what my god wanted me to do! 

Ha ha ha ha haa! La la la la laa! 

I thought I could! I knew I could! 

La la la la laa! La la la la laa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck was that? It was The Little Engine That Thought It Could! OG NieR uses fairy tales for its major enemies, while RWBY will also use fables for its characters, and Automata uses philosophers. There are exceptions here and there, so I strayed from the path and based the enemy off of that children's book. I wanted the character to be kinda similar to Tyrian in regards to his devotion to a god, like how Tyrann shares his murderous tendencies. I also kinda wanted it to be a sort of precursor to the red girls in automata, as well as the androids and adam and eve. The Drakengard references were fun though.


	3. Part 3: Tyrian "Helping Children" Callows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian sees that he has been transported into another world, and makes the best of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Drakengard 3! The title is also a reference to that convo he had with Mercury and Emerald. He just wants to make sure that the kids are happy, and who doesn't want that?

“Hey Z, who’s this nutcase?” Dito asked. 

“Don’t know. He doesn’t seem so bad though.” she shrugged as an arm flew into the air. Dito stared at it in amazement as rusted wires and rancid fluids spurted out of it.

“Yeah, fun fact! People don’t have tails. I say we get your sword and go. He’s giving me the heebie-jeebies.” Cent shuddered.

“Hold on, I think he could be useful. I’m getting tired of having to do all the killing around here, and he seems like he likes killing.” 

“I agree with Lady Zero. The more people we have, the less energy she wastes by killing soldiers and monsters, and the more energy she can use to kill her sisters.”

“It’s settled then. Hey, scorpion tail! You good now?” Zero shouted as she walked towards him. He let out a huff as he drove in the sword one last time.

“I’m, good now.” he huffed. “I’m very good now!” He let out a loud cackle into the sky. 

“You done? I don’t have all day.” She was starting to get annoyed. 

“Yes. I’m much better now.” He said as he handed the sword back to her.

“Good. Let’s cut to the chase. I’m on my way to kill my sisters. They call themselves goddesses, so why don't you join me and help me kill them in the name of your _goddess_?” she offered. She saw him jump at the opportunity, then hesitate for a moment.

“Suuure,” he began, “but on one condition! You tell me about magic! One of my objectives is to learn about magic, so help me with that, and I’ll help you out. Deal?”

“Ugh. Deal.” Zero replied. “Now hurry up. I’m not going to sit around and baby you. We’ve got Intoners to kill.”

-

“Zero, why are we going after One first? Wouldn’t it be better to start with a weaker Intoner?” the young dragon asked. 

“Never thought I’d agree with the big baby, but are you _sure_ it’s best to go after One first?” Dito asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Once she’s out of the way, taking down the rest of them will be a piece of cake.” She explained. “Would you rather things get easier, or harder as we go?”

“I usually prefer it when its hard, but I suppose that this isn’t one of those times. But if you’d like, we could have a _hard_ time right now.” Octa winked at Zero as she decapitated a man.

“I don’t know, does it _seem_ like a good time Octa?” she said as a man fell to his knees to beg for mercy. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Hmm, that’s not a no.” he beamed.

“Ugh, why can’t you guys just focus on killing, like him?” she berated as she referred to Tyrian tearing through a group of soldiers in the distance. His laughter was somewhat annoying after a while, but at least he killed, killed, and killed some more.

“Cause he’s literally insane, Z. The guy _voluntarily_ follows a self-proclaimed goddess.” Dito said, exasperated. 

“That, and frankly I just don’t trust him. Heh, I mean, I have _impeccable_ judgement, so if I don’t trust him, he just shouldn’t be trusted.” Cent reasoned.

“I don’t know. I think he’s alright. He has a tail, like me! Hey Zero, watch this!” Mikhail shouted, and proceeded to slice a horde of monsters with the tip of his tail. “Did you see Zero? Did you see? I learned that from watching him.”

“He’s not that annoying, he’s a good influence on Mikhail, and he’s good at killing. Can't say all that that about the rest of you, can I? Hey, dummy, go and get some more pointers from him.” she barked at him.

“Yes Zero!” the dragon said happily as he flew to study the tailed murderer.

“But you _can_ say we have an amazing time fucking.” Octa stated.

“... Fine. You guys are good for sex, I guess.” Zero admitted. “Goddamnit, now I’m horny.We’re fucking right now. I don’t give a damn where we are.”

“I _guess_ we can help with that.” Dito sneered. 

“Oh ho ho! you know you can count me in anytime, my lady!” Octa exclaimed excitedly.

“I guess I’ll have to join in then. Someone with my unparalleled skills simply needs to be there. But uh, shouldn't we take care of the soldiers first?” Cent asked.

“Mmm, I think they’ll be busy.” She said as they paused to look at the reinforcements heading towards Tyrian. “Hey, hold on, where’s Decadus?”

“Hell if I know.” Cent shrugged.

“I say we start without him.” Octa urged.

“Knowing that freak, he’s probably trying to get stabbed by the new freak in town.” Dito joked, looking at the bloodbath behind them as he began to take off his shirt. “Wait, holy shit. He actually _is._ ” Among the soldiers, Dito could just make out the huge freak. 

“You _better_ be fucking joking.” She sighed. She went to look in the distance to see that Decadus was indeed among the soldiers. “Fuck it. If he dies, he dies. That’s on him.” At least the dragon was getting better at killing.

“I knew he was a freak, but damn, he really is on a whole other level of freak.” Dito remarked.

“Fun fact, did you know that a scorpion’s poison can kill a grown man in mere hours, even a big guy like Decadus? Food for thought.” Cent commented.

“Can you two shut up so we can start fucking already?” she demanded to know. While Octa was already undressed and having fun, the other two were barely removing their underwear. Despite missing a man, it was a good time, perhaps even better than usual. All they knew was they they would have to try fucking in the middle of battle more often.

-

“Hey! Hey mister! I’m here! I’m here so I can learn to get better at fighting!” Mikhail exclaimed as he flew closer.

“Oh how wonderful, a pupil!” he yelled joyously as he slashed the chest of one man, the stomach of another, and poisoned a third. However, that fact that he was stabbed in his throat meant he would die from the wound before the poison. “Give me a ride, would you?” he said as he jumped onto Mikhail’s back. “Thank you.”

“Are you gonna give me some pointers? I don’t really like killing, but I’ll do it if it makes Zero’s life easier.” Mikhail explained.

“Well that won’t do. If you don’t like killing, then you shouldn’t be killing. I guess I’ll be taking my leave then.” Tyrian said, readying to jump back into the fray.

“No, wait, wait! I like killing! I like killing if Zero they’re Zero’s enemies! I love killing them! Grr! Kill!” he growled. 

“Alright. Good enough. The trick to being a good killer is to _love_ killing. You have to _love_ all the pain and death and suffering you’re creating!” Tyrian explained to the youngling. “Torch those fools below us, would you?” The dragon followed the order, incinerating the many soldiers and monsters.

“Aah, hear that? Smell that? _See_ that? If you wanna help your friend, wanna be a good killer, _love that._ ” 

“But couldn’t we have just talked to them instead? I’m sure we could have solved things peacefully.” Mikhail said somewhat sadly. Tyrian laughed at the suggestion.

“Talk? To your enemy? How are you even still alive? Listen kid, why don’t you land down there real quick and talk to them.”

“Really? You’ll let me try to talk to them? Zero never lets me try that.”

“Sure. Gooo right ahead. See what happens.” Tyrian cackled sinisterly as the naive dragon descended.

“Umm, hello. I― ow, stop that!” he said as soldiers stabbed at his thick scales with their puny weaponry. “Hey, I just want to talk with you. Ow, stop that! That kinda hurts!” Mikhail whined.

“Why isn’t it even slowing down?!” One soldier demanded to know.

“Stab it enough and it’ll die eventually!” another responded.

“Kill the traitor intoner’s dragon! Filthy beast!” insulted a man stabbing at the dragon’s feet.

“Hey, that’s not nice! Ow. Listen, I just wanna talk to you! We can solve this peacefully! Ow!”

“Kill, kill, kill!”

“Die, die, die!”

“Perish, perish, perish!”

“Shut up and listen to me!” Mikhail roared, flapping his wings angrily. The powerful gust sent the men flying back. 

“Attack!” screamed the soldiers as they rushed back towards the dragon.

“They’re not going to listen, are they?” Mikhail asked himself, though he knew the answer. Tyrian laughed in response.

“See? See why I like killing? You get to rid the world of people who don’t listen to reason! You get to make them suffer! Now, if you want some _real_ pointers, treat your whole body as a weapon, because it is! Crush them! Burn them! Poison them! Bite their throats out! Kill them!” Tyrian giggled maniacally as he jumped back down to spill even more blood. “Killl, alll yourr enemies! And loooove it! ”

Soldier upon soldier, monster upon monster. The bodies piled high. Blood was freed from its prison and flowed as it pleased. Smoke bellowed out from the newborn pyre. A song without the power of a flower could be heard. Tyrian sung the praises of his goddess. And yet the enemies still ran towards the visage of death. Soon, the last wave arrived. It was composed of humans enhanced by magic, and monsters made of magic. It was a sight that would bring hope to the followers of the Intoner sisters. It would soon become a sight that would inspire despair in them. Only a single man lay alive amongst the order of slaughter.

“Ooh, looks like someone’s still hanging on.” Tyrian cooed. 

“Nngh, so, much, pain.” he moaned.

“Huh? Wait! That’s Decadus! Waahhh! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mikhail profusely apologized as he headed towards the suffering disciple. 

“So much, delectable pain, uhmmn…” he groaned.

“You know, you’re not supposed to like it.” Tyrian told him. 

“Hurry, put him on my back! We’ll take him back to Zero!” Mikhail told Tyrian.

“I say we just put him out of his misery.”

“Nghnn, to deny me the suffering of life… so cruel.” he moaned again. 

Tyrian was taken aback by the disciple’s desire to suffer. It was so illogical to him. It went against everything he knew. People hated to suffer, and feared death, which is why he loved to make them suffer and die. But this guy, it didn’t matter. Whether or not he was suffering, he was getting what he wanted. There wasn’t a way he could _truly_ hurt. It was plain wrong to Tyrian, disgusting even, and he didn’t know how to react to it. So he just did what the dragon asked of him and they made their way towards Zero.

“Don’t worry Decadus! Zero will fix you up!”

“Must she?” he complained.

“Is he alright?” Tyrian asked. 

“What? Is he alright? Look at him! Poisoned, burned, broken bones probably, and cuts everywhere! Of course he isn’t alright!” Mikahil yelled.

“No, is he alright, like, in the head? Cause, uhh...” Tyrian looked back at the suffering man who enjoyed suffering, and therefore wasn’t really suffering in his eyes.

“Well, probably not. I mean, it was preeeetty crazy back there, so I’m sure he hit his head a few times. Just hang in there Dacadus, we’ll be there soon!”

“Please, nngh, take your time.” he lewdly groaned again. To the joy of Mikhail, they found Zero and the other disciples soon. They were resting peacefully.

“Zeroooooo! Zeroooooooooo!” he yelled as he neared them. Being in the frantic state he was in, he loudly crashed into a nearby rock face. Tyrian managed to jump off in time. Decadus, however… “Waaahhhhh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry again!”

“Can’t ever have a goddam peaceful fucking moment can I?” she sighed. “What!?” she turned to look at a very beat up Decadus, moaning in pleasurable pain. “Oh fucking fuck! Just fucking die next time, god!”

“Guuhhh. So cruel...”

“Eew look! The bone is sticking out!” Dito exclaimed as he giddily ran towards the body. “Ohh, gross!! You can see the bone marrow! And look at this vein! God that’s disgusting! Man this cut goes deeeep! Holy shit, this burn!” he gasped with excitement, like a kid getting free candy.

“The big guy, is there something wrong with him, or…” Tyrian wasn’t sure how else to describe it, so he just motioned vaguely with his hands.

“I ask myself that everyday. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. Alright, out of the way shorty.” She pushed Dito out of the way as he was poking at a wound with a stick. 

“Hey!” Dito shouted. Zero ignored his cry.

“Pay attention scorpion. You wanted magic, here it is.”

She began to vocalize ever so softly, and began a dance. Her lower body remained stationary as her upper body danced odd movements. A glow began to envelop his body as the flower in her eye began to glow. Soon, her movements quickened and her voice became louder. The glow became so intense it was blinding. When the glow faded, and the song and dance stopped, and a healed Decadus was what they saw. 

“Thank you, Lady Zero...” he said rather sadly. She lifted a leg, and kicked him in the dick, sending him flying into the wall of rock. The rest of the guys looked in horror, clutching their own dick through their clothing in fear. 

“Fucking do that again! I fucking dare you! Goddamn disciple...” she grumbled.

“Understood, ghhhnn, Lady Zero.” he cried. He looked like a kicked puppy that liked being kicked.

“I didn’t get to look at the poison wound on his back...” Dito lamented.

“At least we still have our dicks in one piece.” Tyrian said as he looked at Decadus in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masochism! The counterpart of Sadism! And also sometimes the enemy of it! If there's anything that could have broken Tyrian, it was a hardcore masochist like Decadus. While sadism and masochism go hand in hand, it's interesting to think how they could so easily be at odds. I had lots of fun writing this part. And for some reason, Cent not trusting Tyrian just felt right. Tyrian in D3, however, feels very right. He fits riiight in. Too bad he (spoiler) won't meet Caim. He could have another murder buddy then :)


	4. Part 4: The Power of a Goddess's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian and Co. arrive in the Cathedral City. Will he show just how mighty his Goddess is, show how much he loves her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Tyrian's chapter is here. How *will* it end?

After a day of rest, they finally arrived at the Cathedral City. That meant Tyrian had two more days left. In that time, he gained sparse knowledge on shades, and even more sparse information on magic. He only hoped his gracious Goddess would accept his measly offering. At the very least, he had fun killing in her name. The followers of the Intoners were the followers of false goddesses. Killing them only proved that his Goddess was the true Goddess. 

“Pretty place. Can’t wait for it to be stained red!” Tyrian shouted.

“Good idea stupid, let everyone know where we are.” Zero berated as a group of guards zeroed in on their location.

“Whoops.” he chuckled.

“Well, it’s nothing you and I can’t handle, Lady Zero. The rest of you though… good luck.” Cent commented.

“Fun fact!” Dito mimicked. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Now, now, let’s not fight each other. Lady Zero has it hard enough as is.” Decadus said in attempts to diffuse the two.

“I’ve got something hard that will make her life easier.” Octa offered.

“All of you shut it and start killing.” she ordered. 

Guard after guard, monster after monster, all fell to that merry band of killers. Guard after guard, monster after monster, all fell to that bleary band of killers. Guard after guard, monster after monster, all fell to that band of killers. 

“Huh. Never thought I’d say this, but all this killing is getting kinda boring.” Tyrian said as he gutted a man, and moved to behead another.

“Quit complaining and get used to it.” Zero told him as she came out of her Intoner mode, a dead cerberus at her feet in the center of the arena.

“I’m getting tired. Are we there yet Zero?” Mikhail asked.

“We’ll get there when we get there.”

“How big is this goddamn city anyways, Z?” Dito questioned. He drove his sword into a monster, causing its guts to spill out. He looked at the gross display with delight.

“How the hell would I know? I just sense my sister, and follow that.”

“More magic, hmm?” Tyrian asked.

“No shit it’s magic. And before you even ask, I already told you. Magic just is. You don’t question it.”

“Magic just is.” Tyrian mumbled. “You don’t question it.” he mocked further.

“Oh, look at you, my dear sister! You’ve got a harem of men, and you’re not sharing? Naughty, naughty.” said a voice out of nowhere.

“Five.” Zero said, unhappy that her slutty, slutty sister was here. 

“No hello? You wound me, Zero. Can you kiss it to make it feel better? Pleeeeeease?” she said seductively in a way only she could do

“No.”

“I can give you more than a kiss, if you’d like.” Octa suggested lewdly.

“Ooh, I like him already. Can I have him Zero? I’m just _itching_ for some _stimulation_ ” Five suggested back lewdly. 

“Whatever. Octa, take care of her.” Zero ordered.

“Oh at once my Lady!” He said as Five began her Song. “Quickened Puppets of Antiquity! The raging demon’s deathly gaze, The army of heretics that rejects the natural cycle, Render into ash the powers of reason and order!I, Octa, summon thee in my name! Armisael, invade!” He shouted as her Song reached its zenith.

Looking back, the group saw the area encased with a magical barrier. Inside, The Quickened Puppets of Antiquity ran rampant.

“That’s not creepy at all.” Cent comments.

“Be happy you’re not fighting them. Come on. We’ve got more killing to do.” Zero she said as a wave of enemies engaged them. Soon, they happened upon another clearing. 

“Hi, Zero.”

“Four.”

“Please Zero, we don’t have to fight. I _know_ that you don’t want to either. Just come back to us. We can live happily, together, just like we used to!”

“Well, I have to fight.”

“If that’s how it’s gonna be,”

“Oooh, this is the infamous Virgin Intoner.” Dito gasped. “I am _so_ fighting her.”

“Then I’m sorryyy!” she screamed as she began her song. 

“Grand Light of Antiquity! The great power made manifest, The great ceremony of glorious arrival, Burn into thine eyes the punishing lance of divine retribution!” He shouted to the sky. “I, Dito, summon thee in my name! Phanuel, arise!” The area flooded with water, and became encased by a magical barrier. From outside, the rest of the group moved forward once more.

“How the hell?” Tyrian wondered in awe.

“It’s the power of a Disciple. We can summon an angel, though it is best that we only do it under the most dire circumstances.” Decadus explained.

“And let me guess, the reason is magic?”

“See, you’re starting to get it now.” Zero told him. 

More foes, more foes. More killing, more killing. More monotony, more monotony.

This time, they find themselves in an area with lots of small buildings when the waves of enemies end for the time being. They hear the distinctive clink of scissors. 

Clink. Clink. Clink. 

Behind them, is Three.

“Hello, Zero” she said, emphasizing the “o” in hello and zero.

“Everyone’s favorite bag of insanity, Three. Hmm? Nice hair.” Zero said, noticing that her hair was in a braid.

“Sane and insane, it is all the same. Nothing is everything, and everything is nothing. It’s all different too, just like my hair. Same and different, different and same. Oh, and thanks” Clink. Clink. “You.” Clink. She abruptly stops to point a pair of scissors at Decadus. “I will experiment with you first.” She pointed the other pair at Tyrian. “You with the tail, I’ll experiment with you later.” she smiled. Clink. Clink. Clink. “Ha ha ha ha.” Clink. Clink. Clink. “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.”

Clink. Clink. Clink. “HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Ha HA HA!” Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink.

“Nngnh, so enticing.” Decadus groaned as he stepped up to summon his angel. “Impenetrable Shield of Antiquity! The rare power granted to our own, The stout citadel that protects us, Cast your blighted sins upon these very skies! I, Decadus, summon thee in my name! Armaros, uphold! And please, Lady Three, don’t hold back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!”

The group witnessed The Impenetrable Shield of Antiquity rise into the sky. They could just make out Three and Decadus fighting as they flew threw the air.

“She seems fun.” Tyrian smiled

“Figures _you_ would say that.” Cent states.

“You know, it’s a joke, idiot.”

“Got me there, I _am_ just an idiot. And _what_ does an idiot like me know.”

“Shut up and get back to killing already.” Zero chastised as a horde of enemies appeared..

They cease their bickering, and continue on. Engage. Kill. Engage. Kill. Engage. Kill. Kill. Engage. Blood, blood, blood. The wave of foes comes to an end again. Another Intoner appears.

“Let me guess,―” Tyrian begins. 

“Lady Two.” Cent interrupts. He walks towards her, as if drawn to her by an unknown power.

“Cent?” She says. For a moment, her eyes clear and she notices who he is. It is a short lived moment. Her eyes quickly return to their foggy state. 

“What happened to you?” Cent questions.

“She couldn’t handle The Flower’s power. It broke her, and there’s no way of fixing her.”

“I’ll― I’ll take care of her then. It’s the least I can do for her.”

She begins to cry softly, The Song begins. 

“Great Fist of Antiquity! The blood-wind storms that slash through fate, The steely hand that has sworn allegiance, Cross the countless swarms of writing dead! I, Cent, summon thee in my name!” 

Her soft cry had turned into a wail that would make even a banshee shudder.

“Egregori, dance!”

The look back to see an ocean of blue made without water. Within the barrier are two giants. They see one toppel, though they do not see what has made it fall. They can only assume it was the might of an Intoner.

“So, just us three.” Tyrian states.

“It’ll be zero soon enough.” says a voice Tyrian recognizes. They attempt to dodge the set of daggers that flew their way. One scrapes Tyrian, and another scrapes Zero. She yelps as it cuts her.

“Dragonbone… Who the hell are _you_ , bitch?!” Zero shouts at the woman.

“Miss Goodwitch, soooo nice to see you again. A shame your death won’t be permanent!” He lunges towards her, but is forced to deal with the deadly daggers sent his way. Three of the five are sent after Zero, and Tyrian sees this as an opportunity to attack. Glynda uses the remaining two to block his blades, and back steps to dodge his tail. She recalls the other daggers, and lets Zero and Mikhail escape to One and Gabriel.

“Tch. You just had to show up and make things difficult, didn’t you?” she said, annoyed with him.

“Well I can’t defy the will of my Goddess, now can I?” he retorts with a smile. “Buut, I think I would have _loved_ to show up and ruin your day anyways.”

“Figures.” she states. 

She sends a flurry of daggers his way. They move with great speed, but Tyrian is able to deflect them with his blades. They are sent flying back, but are swiftly redirected. Again and again, she commands the daggers to attack, and Tyrian manages to deflect or dodge them. All the while, he gets closer and closer to Glynda. 

“Can’t you be any more fun to fight? I’ve been soooo bored lately.” Tyrian complains as he sends a dagger flying back to Glynda, but she orders it to miss and assault Tyrian again.

“No.” she says sternly. 

“I guess _I_ have to do allll the heavy lifting then.” 

With a wild look in his eyes, he charges at her without regard for the damage to his aura. When he finally closes in on her, he begins his chaos of attacks. With his semblance active, he aims to kill. But despite the fury of his attacks, Glynda was quick with her own semblance and the dragonbone daggers, blocking or deflecting the slashes. With a burst of strength, she sent him flying back with her semblance, undoubtedly costing her a good amount of aura.

Quickly, she used the daggers as steps to position herself in the air, out of his reach. From her vantage point, she could see all the wreckage she could use. There, she commanded the large rocks, broken weapons, and other materials into a field of deadly debris. Looking down onto Tyrian, she began her barrage, sending the remnants of battle flying towards him like a rain of rubble. 

“Oh now this is fun! Hahahaa!” he screamed as it all flew towards him. With extreme precision, he did his best to dodge the projectiles, while also using them to propel himself closer and closer to Glynda. All he could think about was ripping her to shreds and sending her back to Ozpin. That would surely please his Goddess. 

The debris had run out, leaving him with a shred of aura, but he was now right in front of her defenseless face. He could see the fear in her eyes in that split second it took for her to react, if she could. He knew he would have sweet dreams in the coming days. However, he was wrong. She was not defenseless. A dagger stabbed him in the back, breaking his aura and piercing him, sending him crashing down onto the ground below. A wayward, broken spear impaled his leg, while two more daggers stabbed his arms, pinning him to the ground. 

“YOU FUCKING WHORE!” he screamed in agony as he forces himself up, the weapons still embedded in him. “I WILL NOT LOSE! MY GODDESS DEMANDS IT!” he still screams as he lurches towards her. “I, WILL NOT, LET, HER DOWN! I, WILL, NOT, LET, HER, DOWN! I, WILL―” He feels something lodge itself in his throat that stops him from finishing his sentence. He doesn’t feel the pain of it. He wants to go on, _needs_ to go on, but his body finally refuses. He falls to his knees.

“Tell her we send our regards.” he hears. He can just make out the sound of _The_ Song before his vision finally fades to white. 

-

Tyrian awakes with a gasp as he clutches his throat. The Song rings in his ears before it soon fades away. He looks around, and sees that Watts is there.

“Good. You’re awake. Her grace demands that you see her at once. As the doctor around here, I suggest you begin praying for her mercy.” he recommends. “You’re mental health is already questionable enough as it is.” He recommends. In that moment, as Watts takes his leave, Tyrian almost wishes he had really died. At least then, he would not have to face having failed her.

As he walks to her throne room where she awaits, he prays and prays for her gracious mercy, prays she will forgive him, prays she will still see use for him. He stands before the imposing door, honored to be in her presence once more, but so terrified of having to face her as a failure. He knocks on the door.

“Come in, Tyrian.” she orders. Her voice is laced with a hint of rage. Meekly, He shuffles in.

“My goddess.” he says as he falls to his knees before her in reverence and terror.

“ _Why_ have you returned so soon?” she inquires. She cocks her head to rest on the palm of her hand.

“My Queen, I― I―”

“Quit stuttering.” She commanded. He dares to look up, and sees that she is frowning at him. It hurts somehow.

“I ran into one of Ozpin’s underlings, the Goodwitch woman.”

“And you fought her, and lost.” she said, her voice becoming slightly louder.

“Yes, I lost.” he said, his voice deflating.

“That _wasn’t_ a question for you to answer.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are. You let me down.” she calmly tells him. “Tell me Tyrian, what did you do?”

“I did what you wanted me to. I―”

“No. You let me down. Let me ask you again. What, did you do?”

“I, I let you down.” he said, his voice cracking. Having to say that hurt more than any stab wound. 

“Yes. That’s what you did. You let me down.” She pauses to let her words linger in the air. “Now leave me. I don’t want your pathetic tears to stain the rug. Write a report and hand it over to Watts when you finish. I’ll let you know if I still need you.”

“Yes, my queen.” he barely whispers. He gets up, and makes his way out. He feels her cold, cruel gaze linger on him as he walks towards the door. Once he closes it behind him, he feels the warm tears stream down his face, and his breathing quickens. 

_If I still need you. You let me down. If I still need you. You let me down. I let you down._ Repeats in his head over and over again. Every word is a knife to the chest. Except a knife to the chest hurts less. Despite feeling weak, his body shakes, and whimpers and sobs escape his mouth. 

He knows that all he can do is pray to his goddess that she may see use in him. And if she doesn’t… Tyrian laughs at the thought. He laughs, and laughs, and laughs, cries, and cries, and cries. All he can ever be certain of, is that he loves his Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP, Tyrian. He died, but not really, so he's ok. Now that this is over, I wanna say that it was fun to explore him and his character with all the drakenier stuff. He has enough character to where I can make him suffer, and also have lots of fun, unlike Glynda, who is next! Lastly, I thank you for reading! And if you liked this, there is much more to come!


End file.
